


His Time To Leave

by bookworm528



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm528/pseuds/bookworm528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a short, sad fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Time To Leave

Fiona had been the first one to go. She was Aaa's best adventurer, best fighter, but no one can win every single fight they get into, not matter how good their fighting skills might be. She had decided to go adventuring on her on her own, and got jumped by a couple of thugs. Fiona could've beat them, but before she got a chance, one of them slit her throat. 

Marshall Lee remember her funeral; everyone who had known her showed up. He stayed away from everyone, scared away whoever came near him no matter who they were. He waited till everyone was gone, said goodbye, and left, following the only person he could even begen to talk to at that moment. He knew this was going to happen, he just didn't expect her to die so soon. But it didn't matter all too much. No matter what, he would have outlived her anyway.

He guessed Cake was the next one to go, but he wasn't sure. Last he ever heard of her, she was looking for the guys who killed Fiona.

It was just a gradual decline from there.  he watched as new faces replaced the ones that he had known. But, he knew it was going to happen, so why was he so sad? 

Marshall stopped leaving the Candy Kingdom like he usually did, he stayed close to the prince all night every night, and just followed him around during the day, turning invisible whenever he thought he was annoying the other.

He watched Gumball  get older, weaker, while Marshall himself didn't, really.  It was stupid of him to stick around. Stupid of him to get attached. Nothing the vampire could do to change the fact that everyone he ever cared for was either dead or going to die.

The guards had to forcibly remove him when the prince , his prince, died. Marshall had tried to just curl up around the body and not let go, but he couldn't do that.

Gumball's funeral was held right outside of the Candy Kingdom, at night because for some reason, the people didn't exactly seem to hate the vampire enough to have him maybe die during the funeral. Even so, he wanted to punch every single person in the face who told him that they were sorry for his loss. He didn't want to talk; he wanted to be left alone. 

Marshall waited until everyone else was gone and sat down next to the grave, leaning against the large stone that marked the grave. 

"Ya know, you didn't exactly let me say bye before you left," he muttered.

No answer.

"D-did..you really have to leave?"

Nothing.

Marshall hugged himself and curled up. He didn't think he had ever cried so much.

The Vampire Kind stayed there for hours, long enough for the sun to start to rise. He didn't move. He didn't care anymore.  Marshall could feel it burning him, and it hurt very, very, very much. He still didn't move. 

At some point, someone must have noticed the pile of ashes that were next to Gumball's grave, but it didn't matter. 


End file.
